


Show Them How It's Done

by phidari



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Prompt by girlnamedlance:Ok so like Rider Keys of Ex-Aid riders so the Gokaigers can show the Ex-Aid Riders what teamwork looks like.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance) in the [thelittlestpromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thelittlestpromptmeme) collection. 



The pirates held Emu spellbound.

"Joe, catch!" Luka, clad as Lazer, tossed the Gashacon Magnum to Joe, currently Brave. Meanwhile Snipe—that is, Doc—jumped in to protect Ahim-as-Ex-Aid from a Bugster's attack. At the center of it all was their leader, Captain Marvelous, in Para-DX's Fighter Gamer guise.

Preoccupied as they were, no one noticed when Gai was felled.

"Ikari-san!" Emu called from the sidelines, but Genm's Zombie form allowed him to get right back up.

"Whoa, that felt creepy." Gai shuddered.

The six fought on, far more unified than the actual Kamen Riders had ever managed to be.


End file.
